


Outnumbered

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Jack is Crazy in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outnumbered

"What?"

Janet felt the pain in her sides subside as she brought herself back to an upright position, smiling at Sam across the porch as she also tried to regain her composure.

"Nothing, Sir."

Jack didn't look too convinced and turned to Cassie for backup. Cassie looked, shook her head, and patted the dog affectionately.

"What?" Jack whined again.

Sighing dramatically, Cassie made her way up the porch and plopped on a lounge chair. "You're nuts."

This only sent Sam and Janet into another fit of giggles, leaving Jack staring between the three of them.

Shrugging he said simply, "Women."


End file.
